deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet VS Sweet Tooth
|-|Mattardis = Violet VS Sweet Tooth is a What-If? death battle. Description Cel Damage VS Twisted Metal. Which of these two violent, car driving psychopaths is truly the toughest? Interlude Boomstick: Gun Fights... Sword Fights... Y'know, I often I have trouble deciding which is more bad ass. But then I remember that you can have both at the same time and cheer up! Wiz: But Boomstick, what if I were to say you could even improve on Sword-Gun fights even further? Boomstick: *Gasp!* You can't possibly mean... Wiz: That's right, Vehicular combat! Fighting while driving a car. Boomstick: Such a beautiful concept... who ever thought that up is my pal for life! Wiz: And today we have two of the most deadly drivers in all of fiction. Violet, the teen demon mascot of Cel Damage. Boomstick: And Sweet Tooth, the serial killer mascot of Twisted Metal. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. Violet Wiz: In an alternate earth, where cartoons live alongside humans... Boomstick: Like Roger Rabbit? Wiz: Yeah, kinda. But without the cartoon racism. Anyway, in this world, various toons have been hired to take place in the popular prime time show, Cel Damage. Due to a toon's high durability compared to ordinary humans, they can take part in this extremely dangerous Car Combat contest! Boomstick: Yeah, Toons like the nerdy Flemming, the Hollywood star alligator T. Wrecks, or... a dominatrix? Really? Heh, I wonder what kind of cartoon SHE'S from, heh heh... Wiz: But the face of the show, featured in all of the advertising and promotion for he show is the cute teenage demon girl, Violet. Cel damage producer: W-we're doing your interview, didn't you get the memo? Violet: Flip off or die, chucklehead... VIOLET AGE: 16 SPECIES: ANIME DEMON-GIRL HOME: ASIA PREFERRED WEAPON TYPE: MILITARY THE FACE OF CEL DAMAGE Boomstick: Haha! I like this girl! She's got style! Wiz: Violet is a 16 year old demon who heralds from an Anime of some kind. Despite originating in Asia, she seems to have a regular american accent though. She's a violent bloodthirsty sociopath who enjoys nothing more than slaughtering other toons. Boomstick: BADASS! I'm liking her more every second. So what's her backstory? What anime did she star in before Cel Damage began? Why is she so bloodthirsty? Wiz: Well... Uhh... there isn't a backstory. Boomstick: What?! So that's all we've got on her? Wiz: Yeah. All we know is that she's a psycho who stars in Cel Damage. Boomstick: Well... I guess we should just move onto her fighting stuff then, right? SKULL BOMBS CHAINSAW FIRE AXE 100 TON WEIGHTS CAN SUMMON REPLACEMENT TANKS Wiz: Yep! Violet has above average strength. She is capable of beating down a regular human with absolute ease, and even somehow can set people on fire with just a regular punch. She's also a cartoon. As such, she has multiple weapons that she can pull from hammerspace at will. Her most common weapon is her Skull bombs. These are considered her weakest weapon. Throwing them at her foes deals no damages. Boomstick: But, the explosion they deal is enough to push the cars of other Cel Damage combatants back a little. Not only that, but she can hurl these things rapid fire! Like seriously, she can spam these things for days. Wiz: Other weapons she keeps on her person are a chainsaw, which she can use to effortlessly slice through a cartoon sheep as if it were butter, and a fire axe that is just as strong. Boomstick: You're missing the big picture, Wiz. Since she's a cartoon, she can summon huge 100 TON WEIGHTS ON A WHIM TO CRUSH PEOPLE!! Wiz: And that's all just stuff she can do outside of her vehicle. VEHICLE MAKE: TANK STATS (COMPARED TO OTHER CEL DAMAGE VEHICLES): *'SPEED: 11/20' *'ACCELERATION: 11/20' *'HANDLING: 19/20' *'OFFROAD: 15/20' *'HEALTH: 5/20' SPECIAL WEAPONS: *'MORTAR: LONG RANGE EXPLOSIVE, 6 ROUNDS' Boomstick: Ooooh baby! Now we're getting to the good stuff!! Violet drives the most destructive vehicle possible. A fuckin' tank!! Wiz: Yes, Violet's vehicle is easily the biggest of all the cars that the Cel Damage combatants use. And, as shown in the "Tonight @ 8" video, It's capable of simply running into the other cars and blowing them up. We can assume this can only be done when the cars are low on health though. Boomstick: The stats for violet's tank don't seem all that impressive though. Her speed and acceleration stats are just barely higher than average, and despite being a tank, she has one of the lowest health bars in the game. But she makes up for this with excellent offroad driving and absolutely amazing turning!! Wiz: Being a cartoon, Violet's tank doesn't adhere to the regular laws of physics and motion. Despite being a large tank made of metal, it can bend and curve as if it were made of rubber. This allows her amazing maneuverability and means she can dodge almost anything if she sees it comings. Her Tank can also jump boost. This maneuver sees Violet's tank suddenly leaps forward while somersaulting at a ludicrous speed, allowing her to dodge hazards and speed up her driving at the same time. Boomstick: And to round it off, she has her signature weapon. The mortar! This gun fires an explosive rounds high into the sky that fall back down a couple feet away. this gun can be hard to aim for some, But violet is a master with it. Though it only has 6 rounds readily available. Wiz: But that's not a problem. The Mortar may be her signature weapon, but it's far from her only weapon. WEAPONS: MELEE WEAPONS - SCIMITAR - 10, AXE - 3, BASEBALL BAT - 7, BOXING GLOVES - 15, CHAINSAW - 6, SLEDGEHAMMER- 5 GUNS - BROADSIDE CANNONS - 10, CHAINGUN - 100, FREEZE RAY - 5, HARPOON - 6, SHRINK RAY - 5, TOMMY GUN - 175, LASER - 129 EXPLOSIVES - GRENADE - 10, CLUSTER BOMBS - 1, DYNAMITE CROSSBOW - 6, NUCLEAR MINE - 1, SEEKING MISSILE - 3 OTHER PROJECTILES - JAVELIN - 5, CLEAVERS - 12, BUZZ SAW - 2, LIGHTING - 1 CARTOON WEAPONS - WOOD CHIPPER - 12, VACUUM - 3, GUNSHIP - 20 SECONDS, TNT SHEEP - 1, CLOAK - 20 SECONDS, PORTABLE HOLE - 3, ROCKET BOOSTER - 15 SECONDS, SPRING - 5 Boomstick: Oooooooh yeah! Now we're talkin'!! Wiz: Unlike most tanks, Violet's doesn't have a gun on the front. Rather, it features a hood that houses almost any type of weapon imaginable. Boomstick: Whether it's a chaingun, a crossbow that shoots dynamite, or even a robotic arm that swings around melee weapons like Swords and baseball bats!! Wiz: Some of the more interesting weapons she has include her boxing gloves, two giant gloves that rapidly punch foes, dealing only light damage, but knocking enemies back greatly. There is also the harpoon. This gun fires harpoons that can easily pierce through other cars and hold them in place for a few seconds. Boomstick: The buzz saw throws a large spinning razor at foes that can easily slice through cars and her nuclear mine is a powerful explosive with absolutely massive range. Wiz: Her real ace weapons, though, are her cartoon weapons. These are unique weapons that use the power of cartoon logic to fight foes. They can cause insanity, such as the Wood chipper and the vacuum, that can suck in much larger cars to tear them apart, or steal their weapon respectively. Boomstick: She can fly with the Rocket Booster and the gunship, turn invisible with the cloak, bounce around the area with the spring, or even throw portable holes. PORTABLE FREAKING HOLES!! Wiz: The portable hole is a small black spot that can be picked up, but if you step on it, or drive over it, you'll fall as if you walked off a cliff! Boomstick: Sometimes, I just don't understand cartoon logic. I mean... how do you throw a hole?! Wiz: Just like her Mortar, each of these weapons only has a limited amount of uses. Usually, the more powerful a weapon is, the less uses it has. Boomstick: I-i'm still trying to wrap my head around that portable hole... let's just move on... FEATS: SOMEHOW SET HER PRODUCER ON FIRE WITH JUST A COUPLE PUNCHES SURVIVES THE SHOW CEL DAMAGE DAILY SURVIVES BEING SUCKED THOUGH A WOOD CHIPPER CAN MAKE 90 DEGREE TURNS INSTANTLY Wiz: Violet is powerful. She, along with all of her other violent co-stars all survive every episode of Cel Damage, despite actively trying to kill each other for the entire duration. On top of this, without any weapons, she was capable of setting her producer on fire with nothing more than a few punches. Boomstick: Using calculations that the guys over at Gnoggin did for good ol' captain falcon's falcon punch, a flaming punch needs to be going around mach 23. Though these were calculations used for Captain Falcon, who is quite bigger and more muscular than Violet, so she's probably not going exactly the same as that. Not to mention, the punch didn't kill the producer, who is just a normal human. It only set him on fire. Wiz: Every weapon Violet has access to are also accessible to every other star of Cel Damage, and she can take hits from all of these weapons and has never once been badly injured, if she was injured at all! Boomstick: And we can't forget that her odd cartoon logic lets her break physics with the boost jump or her sudden perfect 90 degree turns while going at full speed. WEAKNESSES: TANK HAS LOW DURABILITY LITTLE COMBAT OPTIONS OUTSIDE OF HER TANK HER TANK IS EASY TO PUSH AROUND Wiz: As mentioned before though, Violet is far from perfect. Her car's stats are pretty average and her tank's durability is one of the lowest in the game. And, just like every other cel damage character, her car is pretty easy to push around. Even other characters' weakest attacks are capable of knocking her back. Boomstick: And despite having an amazingly big arsenal in her car, she's kinda limited out of her vehicle. She has very little experience fighting out of her car, except for killing harmless cartoon sheep and setting her producer on fire. Wiz: But these problems haven't stopped her yet. Somehow she's survived every episode of Cel Damage and even if tank IS destroyed due to it's low durability, she has the ability to summon a new one from the sky in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: Well then we'd better hope that she can hold out for those few seconds! Violet: Prepare to be torqued, freak! Sweet Tooth Wiz: Once upon a time, Marcus Kane was a happy married man, A father of three, and an ice cream man. Working for himself meant he made good money and lived a fairly happy life with his family. But deep down... he hated it all. Boomstick: Pff. What a baby. "Ohhh, I have a family that loves me and a steady job with good pay. My life suuuuucks." Wiz: Marcus found his life incredibly boring. And deep inside his mind, a little voice began nagging at him to release it. Day after day, this voice continued to grate at him until one day, Marcus decided to answer. In a bid to cease the voices in his head, Marcus crafted himself a clown mask to give the voice a mouth. But the moment he put on the mask, He no longer existed. Boomstick: The voices in his head immediately took over. Marcus became nothing more than a memory as he transformed into the vicious serial killer, Needles Kane. MARCUS "NEEDLES" KANE AGE: 42 SPECIES: HUMAN HOME: UNKNOWN PREFERRED WEAPON TYPE: WEAPONIZED ICE CREAM AND MACHETES FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR: STRAWBERRY Wiz: With Marcus gone, Needles took his first step in his new life and slaughtered his family. His daughter, Sophie, managed to escape however. And with that loss of a kill plaguing his mind, Needles chased after her, leaving one of his Son's, Charlie Kane, completely unharmed. Boomstick: On his journey to hunt down Sophie, Needles butchered many other people and was eventually captured and given the death sentence. But, on the day he was supposed to be killed in the electric chair, a mysterious priest cast a curse on Needles, setting his head on fire permanently. Talk about a burning headache, Am I right? Ha! Wiz: Needles escaped from the electric chair, killed everyone present and got right back to his journey, killing anyone in his way. Eventually, he met the magical Calypso, who offered Needles the chance to have any wish granted, as long as he won Calypso's Twisted Metal Tournament. Boomstick: Needles entered this tournament many times and won repeatedly, wishing for something different each time. One time he wished he could become a bug and life peacefully in some poor soul's garden, and another time he wished for the cure to his flaming head curse. Each time, however, Calypso gave the wish some kind of twist to make things turn out for the worst for Needles. Wiz: Of course, that didn't stop Needles from entering the tournament over and over again. MACHETE CHAINSAW SHOTGUN FIRE BREATH MOLOTOV COCKTAIL PROXIMITY MINE STICKY BOMB CONTROLLABLE MISSILE Boomstick: When Needles is out being a serial killer, he prefers to do his killing on foot. As such, he's got a ton of weapons on standby. His personal favourite is his machete. The first weapon he ever had and the very tool he used to kill his wife and youngest son. Ahh, Good Memories~ He also has a chainsaw ready, in case he wants things to get messy! Wiz: If he wants something with just a little more range, He carries a powerful double barreled Shotgun, and he can also harness his curse to breath a fire stream for a short range projectile. If he needs something a little more powerful, he has a number of explosives. Molotov cocktails that he can use to set foes on fire, a proximity mine that he can lay as a trap, or a sticky bomb. Boomstick: For when he wants his victim to know there's no escape. Oh, and he can also fire powerful missiles that he himself can control!! Wiz: But these are all just when he's on foot. None of this would have helped him during the twisted metal contest. For that occasion, he busts out his partner in crime... his Ice Cream van. Sweet Tooth! SWEET TOOTH MAKE: 1996 CHEVROLET P30 STEPVAN STATS (COMPARED TO OTHER TWISTED METAL VEHICLES): *'SPEED: 3/5' *'ARMOR: 4/5' *'SPECIAL WEAPONS: 5/5' *'OVERALL: 12/15' SPECIAL WEAPONS: *'LAUGHING GHOST: INTANGIBLE EXPLOSIVE' *'SWEET BOT: MECHA TRANSFORMATION' Boomstick: While Needles often does go by the name Sweet Tooth, that actually the name of his vehicle, not the killer clown himself. And by god is it a beautiful vehicle. A 1996 Chevrolet P30 Stepvan. While it's speed is merely average, it's one of the more durable machines of the Twisted Metal series. Wiz: As an Ice cream truck, Sweet Tooth is durable, but kind of clunky. It's turning can be a little slow unless it's drifting. But it can also jump. While not quite as physics defying as Violet's jump boost, Sweet Tooth can leap up into the air as a way to dodge incoming attacks. Boomstick: It's special weapons are often considered some of the most powerful in the game too! Wiz: That's right! Needles' first Special weapon is the Laughing ghost. A rather... odd weapon. The Clown head from the top of Sweet Tooth launches off of his car for a powerful explosion. But the odd part is that it's completely intangible, capable of flying through walls and obstacles until it hits it's target and explodes. Boomstick: But his other special weapon is FAR cooler. The Sweet Bot. When activated, Needles' car transforms into a giant mecha. Not only does this beauty still have access to it's machine guns, but it can ram enemies with a turbo dash called "The Sixaxis slam", it can fire it's head as an explosive called "the laughing death" and it can even fly!! If this ice cream truck has the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ice Cream then it's the best ice cream truck on the god damn planet!! WEAPONS MOUNTED MACHINE GUNS REAR FLAME SNIPER RIFLE MISSILES - FIRE, HOMING, ZOOMY, SWARMER, STALKER, FREEZE, POWER BOMBS - LANDMINES, NAPALM, RICOCHET, REMOTE BOMB Wiz: Outside of his special weapons, Needles also has access to a large supply of regular weapons for Sweet Tooth. He always has his Mounted Machine Guns on the front of his car, allowing continuous light damage at all times. Boomstick: For something with a little more reach, he has a sniper rifle. And if he needs some extra defence, he has the rear flame. A flamethrower attached to the back of his car to keep other from sneaking up on him. Wiz: He also has a huge supply of Missiles and Bombs. Fire missiles and Freeze missiles set alight and freeze their targets respectively. Homing Missiles target a foe and follow them until it impacts and Zoomy missiles are super fast. Boomstick: The stalker missile is a chargeable projectile. The longer it's charged, the more accurate it will be. And at full charge, it's pretty much unavoidable. The Swarmer missile launches a barrage of small missiles and the Power missile is quite possibly the most powerful weapon he has, but it has no targeting and will simply fly straight ahead. Wiz: The Ricochet is a small toy car that will drive around an arena, bouncing off of walls until either it's timer runs out or it hits a foe. Either way, it'll blow up when it does. Landmines are dropped out behind Sweet Tooth to lay traps for foes, the Napalm bombs set them on fire and the Remote bomb will stay put until Needles himself decides it time for them to blow up. Boomstick: He sure likes explosives, doesn't he? FEATS: HAS WON THE TWISTED METAL CONTEST MULTIPLE TIMES KILLED THE WISH GRANTING CALYPSO MULTIPLE TIMES HAS ONLY ONCE FAILED TO KILL A VICTIM KILLED AN ENTIRE HOSPITAL OF PEOPLE AND THE POLICE THAT TRIED TO STOP HIM Wiz: Needles and his truck, Sweet Tooth, are a true force to be reckoned with. Together, they've won the Twisted Metal Contest multiple times over. And, after being screwed over by Calypso one too many times, Needles killed the wish granting ringmaster on two separate occasions! Boomstick: But Calpyso is all magical so he just brought himself back to life. Sore loser... Wiz: Once Needles sets his sights on a kill, he won't stop. And this has proved effective. In his entire life, the only person he failed to kill was his own daughter, and that was only because it was his first ever murder and she got lucky, finding a pair of scissors to defend herself. Boomstick: We're not joking. Needles once bust his way into a hospital and killed EVERYONE INSIDE while looking for Sophie Kane. She wasn't there. And because of that, he left in a rage, Killing the police officers that were trying to stop him on his way out. WEAKNESSES: SOMEWHAT EASILY TRICKED OBSESSIVE TO A FAULT TOTALLY INSANE Wiz: But his high kill count and low failure rate are not proof that he's unstoppable. Calpyso has managed to trick Needles and almost every occasion the two of them have met. And one of these tricks even ended in Needles' death when we was buried alive with his daughters skeleton. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy has some serious OCD. When he sets his sights on someone, everything else gets dropped and he focuses all of his effort on killing his new target. Which can often mean he doesn't think through plans or ends up walking right into a trap. Wiz: And, of course, he's totally insane. Not only did he spend time in a mental asylum, but in the very first Twisted Metal contest he won, he wished for... guess. Boomstick: Uhh... Money? Power? Wiz: ...A paper bag. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! WHY?! Wiz: In his insanity, he thought the paper bag was his old friend, Crazy Harold the Wacky Lunch Sack... Needles: Y''ou just don't know! You don't know what it was like for me! It was just that I... and you... and them... YOU DON'T KNOW!!'' Boomstick: Wh-... I... I have no words to describe my confusion right now! Wiz: Needles Kane is brutal, Merciless, and 100% insane. And that makes for a deadly combo. If you see him coming, you're likely already dead. Boomstick: Unless you give him a paper bag, apparently. The fuck?! Needles: Now that I'm free, I'm going to be the greatest of all time! Polls Who are you rooting for? Violet Sweet Tooth Who do you think will win? Violet Sweet Tooth Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a VEHICLE BATTLLLLLLLE!!! At Cel Damage studios, Violet in her tank smashes out through a wall, driving off for her lunch break. She drives out into the desert that the studios are based near, when she sees what seems to be and ice cream van not far away with a clown standing outside of it, holding an ice cream in his hands. Violet, feeling mischievous, activates her tank's Scimitar Sword and swings it as she drives past the clown, splatting his ice cream on the floor. She turns her tanks and skids to a stop so she could point and laugh at Needles. The clown looked down at his splatted ice cream cone, then back up at Violet angrily. "My ice cream cone! That was a mistake, buddy!" Violet stuck her tongue out at him. "Deal with it!" She shouted back, hopping out of her tank and strolling closer. Needles didn't expect that. Most young girls were terrified of him. Though this clearly wasn't an ordinary girl. She had wings and a tail. "Well, get a load of you, cupcake! You know, I worked real hard on that ice cream cone! REAL hard! Don't know if you got any money in that skirt of yours. But one way or another, you're paying for it!" He said in his most threatening tone, before pulling out his treasured Machete. Violet smirked. Oooh, she loved a good reason to fight! Out of seemingly nowhere, she pulled out her fire axe, smiling maniacally. "You are TOAST!" FIGHT Needles charged at her, brandishing his machete wildly. Violet took a small step back in preparation and swung her axe, clashing it against his Machete. The two weapons remained in a deadlock for a moment, before Needles took a deep breath in and breathed fire on Violet. She winced in pain, but otherwise seemed undeterred. Needles noticed and simply raised his foot and gave her a hard kick backwards. He put away his machete and pulled out his Chainsaw, revving it, before charging after Violet again. Violet quickly hopped back up to her feet from the kick and pulled out her own chainsaw, slamming it against Needles, letting sparks fly. Needles began laughing. Violet was far too inexperienced at hand to hand fighting, it seemed. "This is too easy!" He gave a strong shove with his chainsaw, knocking Violet's out of her hand. Then he quickly pulled out a shotgun and fired it at Violet launching her backwards toward her tank. "Sweet Tooth is back, baby! Bigger than ever! Hahahahaha!!" Violet hit her tank with a loud clang and slowly pulled herself to her feet. She glared at Needles before grinning and then quickly climbed into her tank. "So? You're still a total dork." She replied, sticking her tongue out again and revving her engine. Needles chuckled and quickly climbed into Sweet Tooth. And revved his own engine. The two cars seemed to be about the same size, Violet's slightly bigger, maybe. The two vehicles jolted to life, driving right at each other. Needles began firing Sweet Tooth's mounted machine guns, peppering Violet's tank with bullets. Violet activated her tank's tommy gun and fired right back. Bullets began grazing each vehicle and they both kept getting closer and closer. And right before they were about to crash into each other... Violet used her jump boost, sending her hurtling through the air, right over Sweet Tooth. When she landed, her tank almost seemed to bend when it turned around to face Needles, rather than skid. Needles drifted around to face her too. Violet activated her next weapon. Her Chain gun. She began firing directly at Sweet Tooth. Needles wasn't phased though. He activated his missile launchers. "Who wants a treat?" He called out, before firing a hail of swarmer missiles. Violet quickly changed her aim and began using her chain gun to shoot down the incoming missiles, but once they were all gone, she was out of ammo for the weapon. Upon seeing she was out, Needles fired more missiles at her. Two homing and a power. Violet wasn't done yet though. She activated her baseball bat weapon and when the missiles were close enough, she simply batted them away again. She began laughing and stuck her tongue out at him again. Needles was beginning to get annoyed now, then he had an idea. He activated his laughing ghost and fired the bomb at Violet. She swung her baseball bat to knock it away... but the bomb phases right through the bat and collided with the tank. It exploded into pieces. Needles drove a little closer, hopping out of Sweet Tooth and pulling out his machete. He walked towards the wreckage of the Tank, and violet pulled herself out of it, seemingly unharmed. "Maybe you didn't hear me, friend. There's a debt here and I'm willing to settle up!" Needles said, raising his machete to swing down on her. Violet simply smirked. A rope suddenly appeared next to her and she gave it a tug. Then, from the sky above them, a giant crate began falling down. Needles noticed and quickly dived out of the way. The crate landed directly on violet and shattered open. And suddenly, she was sitting in a brand new replacement tank, laughing at Needles who was lying on his stomach after diving out of the way. "Nice faceplant!" She called out, activating her tank's boxing gloves and giving Needles a solid punch, knocking him right back to Sweet Tooth. "This is starting to make me angry! Blood, pain, grief coming your way!" Needles roared, climbing back into Sweet Tooth and slamming a button. Sweet tooth began to shift and change. In a few seconds, it had transformed into Sweet Bot. The robot raised it's arm and began firing it's machine guns again, before dashing forwards and smashing into Violet with the Sixaxis slam. Violet's tank was pushed back and she activated her gunship weapon, propeller blades coming from the tank and two mini-guns protruding out too. She took to the skies, firing down at Sweet Bot. Sweet Bot didn't stop there though. IT activated it's jets and flew after her, throwing it's head as a bomb. The explosion Shook Violet's tank and Needles took advantage of the opportunity to dash in, grab the tank and rip the helicopter blades right off. Then he threw the tank down to the ground before deactivating his jets and falling, slamming on top of the tank. And, for good measure, he gave the tank a kick, sending it hurtling a little away. Violet shook her head, growling. "Nice driving...not!" She brought out a new weapon, her portable hole, and threw it on the ground in front of her. Sweet bot charged towards Violet, but didn't notice the hole. And even if he did notice it, it just looked like a black spot she threw on the ground. Needles didn't expect one of Sweet Bot's feet to suddenly fall in and get stuck. Needles began trying to pull himself out of the portable hole, but Violet put a stop to that by firing a harpoon into Sweet Bot's other leg, pinning him in place. Then she activated her Tank's chainsaw and began driving towards Needles. She slammed the chainsaw against Sweet Bot's leg and after a couple of seconds, she cut clean through, causing Sweet Bot to collapse to the ground. "It takes talent to get waxed like that." Violet said with a smirk, skidding to a halt the perfect distance away from Sweet bot and activating her Mortar. She fired all 6 of her available rounds into the sky. Needles began violently struggling inside of Sweet bot to get out or transform back into a truck, but with the leg severed, transforming was impossible. "Wake up, Tweety!" Violet yelled out as the mortar rounds finally landed on Sweet Bot exploding violently. Violet drove over to the wrecked Sweet Bot and hopped out. She pulled out her axe and smashed her way inside of the vehicle. There she found Needles Kane's skeleton. She smiled and cut off his still flaming skull, complete with mask. "Stylin'!" She said, happily. This skull was getting added to her collection. Then she yelled out... "YARD SALE!!" KO Results Violet drives away, juggling Needle's flaming skull in one hand, counting money in the other hand, and steering with her feet. Meanwhile, Flemming, another Cel Damage character, is seen taking apart the broken Sweet Bot for parts. Boomstick: Oh my god, that was BADASS! We need to do more car fights, Wiz! Wiz: First, let's cover the basics. When Violet and Needles are out of their cars, Needles has a clear advantage. He has more weapons and much greater experience thanks to his years of killing. However, when in their cars, Violet takes the edge. Boomstick: Needles may be a murderer, and he may win the Twisted Metal tournament a few times, but he's nowhere near as experienced in car combat as Violet, who takes on much deadlier threats than Sweet Tooth in the Cel Damage tournament at least once a week. Wiz: Also, Sweet Tooth has a much more limited arsenal than Violet's Tank. Her many different guns, melee weapons and cartoon logic weapons make her much more varied and unpredictable. Boomstick: But wait, wiz? What about the stats? Wiz: Violet's tank may not be very durable, and is kind of easy to push around, but so is every other car in Cel damage. Including B.T. Bruno's 18,000 lbs truck. That's 9 tons! And Violet's tank may be less durable than Bruno's truck, but it's far bigger and is probably even heavier. Violet's stats are less impressive that Sweet Tooth's because of the context that the stats are from. Besides, if Violet's Tank was destroyed, she can always just summon another one at will. Boomstick: I dunno. I'm still not sure about this. Wiz: Oh yeah? Well here is the kicker then. While researching Violet, I found this quote inside the Manual for Cel Damage: Overdrive on the Playstation 2. Ahem: "And, because 'toons never die, it doesn't matter how many times the cast members are blasted apart during the show. They just keep coming back for more." End Quote. Boomstick: Fuckin' Seriously? So Violet is literally immortal? Wiz: Yep. She even explains this herself in her ending cutscene "M.E.A.T" which can be found on youtube. There is 0% chance for Needles to ever kill Violet, unless he had the dip from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Boomstick: Damn, that's bullshit. Needles should have just stopped clowning around... Wiz: The winner is Violet. Do you agree with the result? (If not, leave a comment below.) Yes No |-|Withersoul 235 = is a What-If Death Battle by Wither. Description Cel Damage VS Twisted Metal! It's time for two sociopathic videogame murderers who drive heavily-armed vehicles to duke it out in a crazy demolition derby! Who will be the last killer standing? Interlude [MUSIC Jim Johnston — Invader] Wiz: Pretty much the bane of both public safety and of the police — psychopaths. They're already bad enough on foot, but shit only gets worse when they get on the road. Boomstick: Combine this with demolition derbies and the fact that those vehicles are armed to the top with loads of weapons, and you've got yourself a recipe for total disaster. Wiz: Enter Violet, the cartoony murderer from Cel Damage ... Boomstick: And Sweet Tooth, the killer clown from Twisted Metal. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Violet Despite short appearance, has been counted at above 350 words, above the limit. ---- Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a magical world where cartoon characters lived alongside humans. Boomstick: The said humans decided to host a demolition derby known as Cel Damage, which only really featured cartoon characters because of their durability. Wiz: This show's poster girl is the 16-year old demon girl Violet, stated to come from some random ass anime — and Asia. And oh boy is she psycho. Boomstick: Yea, she literally fills her days with going on total massacres and killing all other cartoon characters. Wiz: All we really know about Violet is that she likes to kill — no backstory or other traits are ever really given. Boomstick: That kinda sucks, but her arsenal surely doesn't, as a matter of fact. Violet's main vehicle is a fuckin' TANK for God's sake. It's so beefy it can blow up badly damaged cars by just driving against them. But in spite of good offroad and turning skills, Violet's tank is not all too fast nor has it got alot of health, so. Wiz: However, this is made up by her tank adhering by toonforce and thus being weird and wonky as hell. It can bend and curve like rubber for whatever reason as well as ... jump and somersault?! Boomstick: It's a cartoon Wiz, nothing abnormal here. Wiz: As for weapons, Violet's tank has got a seemingly neverending supply of those. Mortars, chainguns, harpoons, freeze rays, tommy guns, lasers, scimitars, sledgehammers, boxing gloves, javelins, cleavers, sawblades, rocket boosters, explosives, baseball bats, vacuums— Boomstick: Is there anything she doesn't have? Wiz: ...Probably. Violet's haxiest weapons include invisibility cloaks, a portable manhole and even a nuclear mine with massive range and power. Boomstick: Even on foot, Violet is not to be underestimated. She has a fire axe, a chainsaw, very easily spammable skull bombs, pyrokinetic abilities and the power to summon 100 ton weights and even another tank! She even survived being sucked through a wood chipper. ''' Wiz: Despite this however, Violet isn't perfect. Her fighting experience outside of her car is limited and her tank is very easy to knock around for whatever reason, as well as equally easy to blow up. '''Boomstick: Still, you don't mess with this girl. Violet: Flip off or die, chucklehead! Sweet Tooth Intermission Death Battle Verdict Next Time Polls Category:Mattardis Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles